Ra (Samurai Jack)
Ra is a character in Samurai Jack. Character Outline Rahmut, otherwise known as Ra, is one of the most prominent gods in Egyptian mythology and the god of the sun. He has the body of a man, but the head of Falcon and usually had an Aten sun-disk on his head as a symbol of his title. He was seen riding on a crocodile, an animal treated in Egyptian myth. History Ra appeared in episode XXXVII: The Birth of Evil Pt. 1. He, Odin, and Vishnu were battling an evil entity in space, but dispite most of this bloby creature was beaten a small part of the being escaped to Earth,it landed in Japan, and became a spiky form that spread and defeated warriors by pearcing them from below .it began to terrorize the lands; one being the land of Jack's father, a powerful samurai. Jack's father and his forces tried to defeat it with a special arrow, but failed and it became Aku who states he was trapped in that form thanked him because he was now stronger and then continued his rampage. Ra, Odin, and Vishnu appeared before the Samurai and created a sword made from the purity of the man's being, giving him a chance to defeat Aku. The Samurai soon defeated Aku and saved his land from total destruction. When Jack was threatened by the Minions of Set, he found himself outmatched and managed to summon Ra, who proceeded to use his eye beams to vaporize them. Jack attempted to pursuade Ra to tell him of any time portals the god might be aware of. Enigmatically, Ra ascended into the sky without answering, leaving Jack to suppose that he did not. Powers and Equipment Rahmut was an incredibly powerful deity. His power was so great he could actually injure Aku which he does so through the use of his scepter, which has only been done by four others: His fellow deities Odin and Vishnu, and Jack and his father. Khopesh: Similarly to how Odin uses his spear and Vishnu uses his bow and arrows respectively, Ra channels his power in the form of ancient Egyptian hieratic symbols via his khopesh sword. Eye Beams: Ra has the power to fire intense beams of light from his eyes. These beams were powerful enough to destroy the minions of Set that not even Jack's katana incapable to destroy (it only inflicts injury momentarily). Ra, along with Odin and Vishnu were capable of summoning the very essence of purity and righteousness from within the Samurai lord. Shapeshifting: '''As a god, Ra is able to change his form and appearance at will, e.g. a Buddhist monk. '''Divine knowledge: He is aware of Aku's rise on Earth. He assumes the form of a Buddhist monk and forges the Emperor's essence of virtue into a katana, showing that he is knowledgeable of Japanese culture and Buddhism, and also his respect of them. It is also possible that another reason is that the benevolent teachings of Buddhism is in harmony with Ma'at. Astral projection: During the forging scene, he is capable of projecting his spirit in a form of a Buddhist monk to forge the katana, while his main body is seen behind, glowing in blue. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroic Creator Category:Force of Nature Category:Lethal Category:Animals Category:Successful Category:Immortals Category:The Chosen One Category:Elementals Category:Angels Category:Legendary Heroes